The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, for example a technology effectively applicable to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device having a process of patterning a conductor film containing aluminum as the main component.
A technology of patterning a conductor film containing aluminum as the main component with a resist film and successively removing the resist film is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 2 (1990)-49425 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-12514 (Patent Literature 2).